A Man Named Genma
by FastForward
Summary: Genma is perverted. Kakashi and Iruka are being naughty. What more could Genma want?


**My muse read _Roommates_ and thought it would be _so_ funny to show Genma arriving at Kakashi's when Naruto informed him that he had a boyfriend. Being who she is, she won and here I sit, typing this one-shot for her. She can twist my arm pretty far back, but she'll have to break it to bring Hayate back, because I am _not_ going to succumb to that! _HE'S DEAD AND HE'S STAYING DEAD!_**

**Note: You don't have to have read _Roommates_ to get this. It's just a little funnier if you know where this fits in. **

* * *

**A Man Named Genma.**

Genma Shiranui ran to Kakashi's house at the speed of light, appearing outside his friend's window, his nose and hands pressed eagerly against the glass.

_Oh, looks like I made it just in time! They're about to get into bed!_ The long-haired man grinned evilly as he watched Kakashi Hatake pad towards the bed in his boxers, Iruka Umino already lying in it seductively. Genma could only _imagine_ what awaited Kakashi beneath those black sheets, all of Iruka there for the silver-haired man to see.

Drooling, Genma pressed closer to the window, panting. Of course, the panting was fogging up the glass and he kept having to lean back to wipe it away before planting his face against the glass again.

Hearing the constant noise of Genma cleaning the fog off the window, Kakashi turned to it and sighed, shaking his head.

"What is it?" Iruka inquired.

"Stay under the sheets, or you'll regret it." The older man advised as he walked around the bed and picked up his phone. He hit speed-dial one before putting the phone to his ear. Kakashi had known to put that number on speed-dial the second he'd moved in. He was no fool.

"Hello?"

"Raidou, your boyfriend is fogging up my bedroom window and leaving hand-prints, a forehead print, a nose print and drool all over it, too." He stated calmly.

Raidou Namiashi sighed, "I'll be right there."

Confident Raidou would arrive soon, the silver-haired man couldn't wait any longer. They would just have to start slow to ensure that Genma didn't see any of the good stuff.

Rolling on top of the tanned man, Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed him deeply, loosening the tie of Iruka's ponytail and throwing it onto the night stand.

Genma's nose was bleeding. Seeing Kakashi's firm ass—even if it was covered—waving about in his face was almost more than he could take. _Oh, if I weren't with Raidou..._

As if conjured by his thoughts, the scarred man sighed as he neared his lover, putting his hand on the perverted man's shoulder.

"Come on, Genma. We—" Raidou let out a startled yelp as he was wrenched forward and his face was slammed into the window.

"Look, Raidou! _Look_!" Genma exclaimed, hitting the glass enthusiastically with the index finger of his left hand, his right hand buried in Raidou's hair and forcing the man's face into the glass.

Raidou wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at, but he would humour the long-haired man so they could _get out of there_!

"Yes, that's very nice, Genma. Can you let me go, now?" Raidou inquired, his face squished against the glass. He hoped Kakashi or Iruka didn't look up, because his face would not be something attractive to look at right then.

Luckily, the two men were so engrossed with one another neither even noticed he'd arrived.

"Isn't Kakashi's ass _fine_?.!" Genma demanded, licking his lips. "Fuck, Raidou, if I wasn't boning you every night, I'd _sure as hell_ be boning _him_!"

"Wonderful." Raidou replied. "Wanna let me go now?"

Genma only complied because he wanted to plaster his own face to the window, which is exactly what he did once Raidou had been released. The scarred man himself just gave up, turning around and walking home. There was no point in even trying.

Within the room, Kakashi noticed Genma still there out of the corner of his eye and sighed. Kissing Iruka one last time before pulling up his mask, he stood up off his lover—ensuring everything was covered; it wouldn't do for _his_ Iruka to be seen by someone like _Genma_—and headed for the window. He cocked a lazy eyebrow at Genma before grabbing the curtains and slowly sliding them shut.

Kakashi knew it wouldn't stop Genma. In fact, the second the blinds were completely closed, he could hear the man scratching at the window and whimpering. Kakashi shook his head, wondering why Genma wanted to watch others have sex when he could go home and molest his boyfriend. It made no sense to him.

But of course, like Kakashi had known, the closed drapes wouldn't stop Genma. He was a man on a mission, and he was going to get his way!

Quickly, he scaled the tree beside Kakashi's place before jumping onto the roof and scrambling towards the chimney. He looked down it and grinned when he noticed it was a hole leading straight down with nothing to block his way. Perfect.

He climbed into the chimney headfirst, which was a bad idea. Then again, this was Genma. He was perverted, not smart. He slowly slid down the chimney to the bottom, his head poking out to stare into Kakashi's room. Said man was crouching right in front of the fireplace, regarding the long-haired man with amusement.

Genma coughed, rubbing his eyes and smearing soot all over his face—not that it wasn't already soot-covered or anything.

"You really should clean out your chimney every once in a while, Kakashi." The man continued to cough.

"I do. Every time you pull this stunt, it gets cleaned up quite nicely." Kakashi smiled through his mask, his eyes curving happily.

"You're not going to let me watch, are you?" Genma pouted, crossing his arms, still upside down. Come to think of it, why wasn't he falling?

"Of course not. In fact, since you seem to be nice and stuck, I think Iruka and I will head into the living room and have some fun in there. You can enjoy the noises from here." Genma's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't torture a man like this!" He insisted.

"No, I wouldn't. But you see, Genma, you're no ordinary man. You're a perverted one. And perverts always get what they deserve."

With that, the silver-haired man stood up and left the room, Iruka already conveniently missing.

Genma cried, screamed and struggled wildly to get free and have a good show. Everything was drowned out by the moans and shouts of ecstasy coming from the living room.

**

* * *

A/N: I'm almost as mean to Genma as I am to Sasuke :3**


End file.
